Marmalade Watterson
Marmalade Sassafras Watterson, 16, is one of the daughters of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. She is one of the first fankids ever created. Appearance Marmalade is a white ghost with blue hair. Her thematic colors are black and orange, the colors of her hair bow and her shirt. Her brother, Gelatine, looks almost exactly like her, except he wears a baseball cap backwards instead of a bow, and the stripes of his shirt are horizontal instead of vertical, like Marmalade. In her human-esque design, she has legs. Her black and orange shirt is short-sleeved, and she has skinny jeans of the same colors, as well as orange shoes. Personality Marmalade can be annoying to some of her siblings due to her happy, bubbly personality and her habit of randomly saying the word "kinky," while not really knowing what it means…or so she acts. The Demon's House Marmalade is one of the main characters in The Demon's House, along with Gumdrop, Sindy, Jackson, and Mortimer. Relationships Gumdrop Watterson Marmalade has the ability to paralyze people by licking or kissing them, a power she most often uses on her brother Gumdrop. He tries to avoid her for this reason, but Marmalade is really just trying to be affectionate and does not usually cause her brother grief on purpose. The two siblings argue sometimes, but love each other deep down. Deejay Goldbrooke Deejay is Marmalade's boyfriend. In the Send My Love a Letterbomb version, they started out as friends while Marmalade had a boyfriend named Hanson, with whom she broke up. After they watched a movie together, they had an argument until a mugger held Marmalade at gunpoint. Deejay hit him in the face, so the mugger shot at her. Deejay took the bullet to the arm, saving her life. At the hospital, Marmalade admitted her feelings for him at the encouragement of her sister, Marissa, and they officially began their relationship as a couple. 1 In the TAWoG - Family Ties version, when Deejay was beaten up very badly by members of the Simi-8 gang, he had to stay at the Watterson house to recover. Marmalade blamed herself for his condition, he reassured her that it wasn't her fault. They eventually confessed their love for one another and then slept together, Marmalade on Deejay's chest. Overnight, Marmalade grew legs and her breasts developed. The next day, when Marmalade woke up, she realized that she was naked, which excited Deejay. Later on, they both went on a triple date with the couples Gumdrop and Amy, and Charcoal and Sophie Gallery The Twins.png Request marmalade baby sitting by sendokamishi-d5bhlby.png Watterson kids photo by cartoondude95-d4ragoz.jpg Marmalade watterson tribute by wani ramirez-d5rtb5p.jpg Beach selfie 1 by marches45-d6wi32o.jpg Gumdrop by honey puff-d50okpl.png Bunch of bullies by theamazinggexdude-d52lm9l.png 850357035023509.png Tawog future oc dump by cartoondude95-d53qxqs.jpg Callob slender sleep over by cartoondude95-d5d7zvj.jpg Kids by cartoondude95-d4v8f86.jpg 3 sisters discussion by mrbda241-d7yyuxt.jpg Trivia * Jonathan Elrod had mentioned that there was a Gumball x Carrie fankid before Marmalade. * Most artists draw Marmalade with short hair, but others draw her with long hair. * Marmalade's birthday is Halloween, the day after her 20-year-old sister, Sabine Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Booregard Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS